Ancient Clock
by Alice Shade
Summary: PG for character death. Its just a one-page story I thought up accidentally. Enjoy.


I do not own Gadget, nor Rescue Rangers. They belongs to Disney. Martha Grey is my creation, but I seriously doubt anyone would want to borrow her.  
  
Ancient Clock.  
Gadget stood up, and rubbed her head. This crash wasn't bad for her, but fatal to her plane. It was half an hour before dark and it looked like it was going to rain any second. Gadget, upon overlooking the crash, decided to spend the night. She saw a village in a ten minute walking distance, so she decided to go there, hoping to spend the night there.  
Gadget packed a few things she might've needed from those who survived the crash, and set off to village. When she reached it, rain was already beginning. Gadget practically run into the village, and freezed in awe. Before her, stood a mansion. Made from heavy timbers, it was covered in intricate carves from foundation to rooftop. Gadget oohed. It was a piece of art.  
While looking on mansion, she didn't notice a lone figure on porch. But when she said - "Hello!", Gadget finally looked at her. She was a female chipmunk in early twenties - a living definition of "wealthy villager's cute daughter". Gadget said "Hi!" back. "Don't stand there, come on in!" - said chipmunkette, - "The rain is starting!" Gadget didn't needed to be asked twice.  
Soon, Gadget was sitting in front of roaring fireplace, having a cup of camomille tea and talking with her hostess. Chipmunkette introduced herself as Martha Grey. They talked about different things, and through Martha wasn't even close to Gadget's level of technical knowledge, Gadget, with surprise, understood that she's talking to a person, who can give her a run for IQ points. But even more amasing was Martha's knowledge and experience.  
There was one thing, which captured Gadget's attention - big antique clock above the chimney. Gadget, on the very rough guess, estimated it was built in sixteenth century. After second or third glance, Gadget realised, that clock wasn't working. The pendulum was idle. Gadget said - "That's such a nice clock!" Martha nodded - "Yeah. But it stopped working long ago." Gadget was about to offer to fix it, when Martha asked Gadget about New York, and Gadget's thoughts deviated. They talked nigh into night, but eventually, Martha suggested going to beds.  
Gadget was given guest's room, which were plenty in the mansion. Martha told her that she's living alone. Gadget laid in bed, thinking about her. "It must be hard for such beautiful and intiligent girl to live in the country." - mouse inventor thought. She went on, thinking about how much hospitality Martha showed to her, and what a pleasant person she was. "I must introduce her to guys. Heh, maybe Chip and Dale start flirting with her instead of me! Oh, but maybe she'll like it?" - thought Gadget and giggled.  
Soon, she returned to thinking about Martha's generosity. Gadget wanted to return the favour. But how? And suddenly she remembered! The clock!  
"I'll fix her clock!" - she thought and hopped up from the bed. Carefully, not to wake up Martha, she crept to the hall, and climbed on chimney to clock. Gadget opened clock case, and started examining innards of clock. It took her less then five minutes to find all the problems and fix them. Mechanism didn't looked very worn, but she chalked it up rather to excellent steel, then long idling. Gadget checked her own watch, and set the time on big clock - one minute to midnight.  
With a fluorish, Gadget pushed the pendulum. Clock rumbled and roared, and minute hand jumped. Creak of the door, terrified gasp, and Gadget turned around - to see Martha and silent horror on her face. Clock struck twelve. With each toll, Martha aged, and on twelfth - fell apart in dust.  
Gadget stared a few minutes alternatively on clock and pile of dust. "Drat! I really wanted guys to meet her." - she thought.  
  
-  
Martha's surname, Grey is a nod in a direction of "Portrait of Dorian Grey"  
The story itself was inspired by a song of russian band Êîðîëü è øóò - "ÿéêà ñòàðèííûõ " (Translation: King and Jester - "Owner of an Ancient Clock") 


End file.
